À Minha Amada
by Mari Flowers
Summary: Esta não é um fanfic. Todos os pesonagens são meus. Coloquei esta aqui pois eu estou muito satisfeita com o que escrevi. Talvez seja o melhor conto que já criei. Teus olhos me disseram essa noite o que eu esperei ouvir por anos de tua voz.


**Autor:** Mari Flowers

**Título:** À Minha Amada

**Sinopse**:"Teus olhos me disseram essa noite o que eu esperei ouvir por anos de tua voz."

**Disclaimer:** Eles são meus, mas não pretendo ganhar dinheiro com esse conto. Copyright Mari Flowers.

**N/A:** Escrevi esse conto para uma tarefa de escola. O tema era: um romance eu envolvesse um saia rasgada, uma formatura e um estranha mensagem de celular. Desta nasceu a história que estou postando. Ela é fruto dos maravilhos livros e textos que ando lendo. Fiquei realmente satisfeita. Nunca havia criado algo assim. Acho que é a melhor que já fiz. Bom... espero que gostem.

**Dedicatória:** À Renata Iwai (Aaeka) por escrever lindas hitórias que me inspiram. Sem elas eu jamais teria escrito esse texto! E à Lilian Hirata (Lily). Hoje, dia 15 de junho, é seu aniversário e por isso estou dedicando também a ela. Te adoro! Você é a melhor amiga que um pessoa pode ter!

_"Alma minha gentil, que te partiste  
tão cedo desta vida descontente,  
repousa lá no Céu eternamente,  
e viva eu cá na terra sempre triste._

_Se lá no assento etéreo, onde subiste,  
memória desta vida se consente,  
não te esqueças daquele amor ardente  
que já nos olhos meus tão puro viste._

_E se vires que pode merecer te  
algüa causa a dor que me ficou  
da mágoa, sem remédio, de perder te,_

_Roga a Deus, que teus anos encurtou,  
que tão cedo de cá me leve a ver te,  
quão cedo de meus olhos te levou."_

_Luis de Camões_

15/06/07

* * *

**À minha amada**

Tudo o que me resta a recordar: um pedaço cor de rosa de uma saia rasgada. Narro este pequeno texto, caro leitor, prometendo a mim mesmo que essas serão as minha últimas lágrimas diante de certo acontecimento o qual contarei brevemente.

A vida é realmente injusta com as pessoas. Ela muda nosso futuro desabando sonhos que talvez levaram anos para serem construídos em poucas horas. Foi justamente isso esta fez comigo: levou-me a vontade de viver com o meu amor perdido.

Chris, como se chamava, aprisionou consigo meu coração. Quando me apaixonei? Não faço idéia, simplesmente porque desde a primeira vez que a vi, quando ainda estava no Ensino Médio, perdi a noção do tempo. O motivo dessa paixão não me lembro. Talvez não haja. Talvez o amor seja mesmo incoerente como muitos dizem. Ela era doce e delicada. Porém, não poderei descrever sua aparência pois não recordo-me de seus aspectos físicos específicos. Apenas de seu sorriso. Este tinha o poder de romper-me a gélida alma, mostrando-me como era bela a vida.

Contudo, escondi esse amor por anos. Só foi muito tempo depois que tive coragem de revela-lo a ela: no dia de nossa formatura.

Disso lembro-me como se fosse há poucos dias, era 19 de dezembro, afinal, foi nesse dia em que minha vida se transformou.

A lua brilhava no céu sozinha, tornando-se alvo de meus olhares impacientes naquela noite. A poucos metros distante encontrava-se Chris radiando aquele sorriso, forçando-me a tornar os olhos em sua direção. Como podia, meu Deus? Como podia fazer-me seu servo com apenas um sorriso? Jamais saberei. Há muitas coisas que nem a lógica sabe explicar, como ela mesma dizia.

Assim passaram-se segundos, minutos e horas sem que eu pudesse tira-la de meus pensamentos e de sua visão. Poderia passar o resto de meus dias daquela forma, admirando-a . Por alguns instantes tive a impressão de que ela correspondia ao meu olhar, fitando-me com aqueles olhos verdes da cor da folhas das flores que ela tanto amava.

A cerimônia de entrega dos diplomas já finalizava-se, dando início ao "Baile da Despedida" como chamavam. Eu, porém, achava-me longe de toda aquele euforia, quieto em uma mesa, perdido em meus sonhos, e claro, Chris estava entre eles.

De repente, uma "luzinha" de meu celular, que estava sobre a mesa, piscou, despertando-me da enfadonha tristeza sobre a qual pensava. Notei que havia uma mensagem nova, enviada há poucos minutos: "Teus olhos me disseram essa noite, o que eu esperei ouvir por anos de tua voz. C. "

Meu coração disparou. Seria dela? "C" de Chris. Tinha que ser ela que me enviara. Só podia ser. Mas não conseguia acreditar. Simplesmente não podia. Chris me amava! Ela compreendera os meus olhos e sentia o mesmo. Um olhar realmente vale mais que mil palavras, e naquele momento eu tinha todas as provas de que isso é verdade.

O que faria agora? Devera tira-la para dançar. Mas se estivesse enganado? Se aquilo não passasse de um trote enviado por outra pessoa? Incertezas invadiram minha mente, mas não foram estas que me comandaram. Nem eu mesmo tinha sobre meus sentidos. Sem que eu mandasse, meu pés rumaram em direção a mesa onde Chris estava sentada. Sem o mínimo de receio eu já a convidava pra dançar a valsa de _Tchaikovsky_ que começava a soar do belo piano que estava sendo tocado no canto do salão. Ela estendeu-me a mão e eu a guiei até o centro.

Pude ver seu sorriso entre meus olhos enquanto dançávamos. O sorriso que carregarei em minha memória pela eternidade. Foi este que mudou minha maneira de pensar. Através de Chris descobri que há muito mais na vida do que aquela idéia mesquinha e medíocre que tinha sobre o mundo.

Eu não disse um palavra. Nem ela, pois não havia nada o que ser dito. Nos amávamos e era simplesmente isso. Aprendi que não são as palavras que dizem coisas são os olhos. Se quiser saber os segredos mais profundos de alguém, encare-o . Não serão preciso palavras secas e ásperas para descobrir a verdade.

Já passava da uma e meia da madrugada. Chris parou de dançar e puxou meu braço de leve, levando-me em direção ao jardim. O baile já acabava para nós dois, ela devia ir embora. Entre as flores voltou a fitar-me novamente. Estava tão próxima que a luz de seu olhos refletiam-se nos meus. Podia sentir o bater de seu coração vizinho. Enfim nosso lábios se encontram. Se aquilo era amor, então o paraíso seria viver ao lado dela. Só precisaria daquilo para viver, pois nada mais importava...

Rompendo o beijo, Chris sorriu. Eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Beijei sua mão e ela lançou-me pela última vez aquele sorriso maroto, o qual nunca saberei porque tanto me fascinava. Distanciei-me e virei de costas, dirigindo-me ao salão. Nada poderia dar errado naquele momento. Tinha tudo tudo o que sempre sonhei: o coração de Chris.

Segundo depois ouvi um ruído estrondante.Quando olhei pra trás vi que havia uma jovem de vestido vermelho deitada no meio da rua e um carro parado na frente. Várias pessoas começaram a aglomerarem-se em volta dela. Sem entender, fui ver o que era. Deus! A jovem era Chris! Estava morta, com o longo vestido manchado de se sangue. Sobrará apenas um pedaço de sua saia ainda limpo, o qual guardo até hoje entre minha relíquias mais valiosas.

Estava tudo acabado, perdido. Sonhos de anos queimados em um instante. Por que justo Chris, meu Deus? Por quê? Passaram-se cinco anos depois daquele dia, mas para mim não foram mais que páginas de um conto de fadas em branco, pois não houve final feliz e todo conto de fadas termina com um "e viveram felizes pra sempre". Talvez seja porque a vida não é assim. Chris era o sentido da minha e por isso que dedico esse texto a ela. Não sou bom com as palavras, esse foi meu máximo. Espero que chegue a seus pés.

Agora o que me resta é esperar que Deus tenha pena de mim e leve-me junto a ela tão rápido quanto ele tirou-a de minha vida.

Fim

_Tchaikovsky: Piort Illich Tchaikovsky (1840-1893) Músico europeu compositor da várias valsas. Compôs o tema do teatro "O Lago dos Cisnes"._

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Então, o que acharam? Bom... acho que esse foi meu máximo. O final não ficou muito claro, mas foi exatamente essa minha intenção. Não quis explicar pequenos detalhes, acho que não importam. Queria mesmo focar nos sentimentos do eu-lírico, como vocês repararam, o texto nem tem falas. Espero que tenham gostado.

Obs.: Lily, esse poema de Camões que eu coloquei no começo é exatamente para você . É o seu preferido, não é? Me inspirei nele para fazer o último parágrafo.

Até a próxima!

**Deixem Reviews!!!!**


End file.
